HA Buddy Face Space
Sugar says, 'Welcome to the Face Space! We carry everything to dress your face; eyes, eyebrows, noses, mouths, freckles, blush, beauty marks, scars, and facial hair.' The HA Buddy Face Spaceis located in the Shopping District. Here, you can buy face items for your HA buddy. The shop was added to the site on the 7th of May, 2017http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/36375. The shop refreshes every 10 minutes. The shop is run by a Goatling named Sugar, who has an AD that is available for diamond dust. Normal Stock Face Stock item_482.gif|Friendly Face item_507.gif|Devious Smile item_583.gif|Beauty Face 01 item_584.gif|Beauty Face 02 item_585.gif|Beauty Face 03 item_586.gif|Happy Kitty Face item_587.gif|Innocent Face 01 item_588.gif|Innocent Face 02 item_589.gif|Innocent Face 03 item_590.gif|Sly Smile Face 01 item_591.gif|Sly Smile Face 02 item_592.gif|Hero Face 01 item_593.gif|Hero Face 02 item_594.gif|Hero Face 03 item_595.gif|Hyper Face 01 item_596.gif|Hyper Face 02 item_597.gif|Hyper Face 03 item_598.gif|Pouty Face 01 item_599.gif|Pouty Face 02 item_601.gif|Glad Face item_615.gif|Shy Face 01 item_616.gif|Shy Face 02 item_617.gif|Shy Face 03 item_649.gif|Queen Snake Eye 2 item_650.gif|Queen Snake Eye 3 item_651.gif|Queen Snake Eye 4 item_716.gif|Confused Face 01 item_717.gif|Confused Face 02 item_718.gif|Confused Face 03 item_719.gif|Daredevil Face 01 item_720.gif|Daredevil Face 02 item_721.gif|Smirk Face 01 item_722.gif|Smirk Face 02 item_723.gif|Smirk Face 03 item_724.gif|Wondering Face 1 item_725.gif|Wondering Face 2 item_726.gif|Wondering Face 3 item_727.gif|Snide Face 01 item_728.gif|Snide Face 02 item_729.gif|Snide Face 03 Grump Face 1.gif|Grump Face 1 Grump Face 2.gif|Grump Face 2 Grump Face 3.gif|Grump Face 3 Starry Eyed 1.gif|Starry Eyed 1 Starry Eyed 2.gif|Starry Eyed 2 Starry Eyed 3.gif|Starry Eyed 3 Koala_Face.gif|Koala Face Starry_Eyed_1.gif|Starry Eyed 1 Starry_Eyed_2.gif|Starry Eyed 2 Starry_Eyed_3.gif|Starry Eyed 3 Bat Face.gif|Bat Face Wolf Face 1.gif|Wolf Face 1 Wolf Face 2.gif|Wolf Face 2 Skull Mask.gif|Skull Mask Basic Face 1.gif|Basic Face 1 Basic Face 2.gif|Basic Face 2 Basic Face 3.gif|Basic Face 3 Basic Face 4.gif|Basic Face 4 Brown Scar Face.gif|Brown Scar Face Green Scar Face.gif|Green Scar Face Eyebrow Stock Anger_Brows_1.gif|Anger Brows 1 Anger_Brows_2.gif|Anger Brows 2 Kind_Brows.gif|Kind Brows Round_Brows.gif|Round Brows Cute_Brows.gif|Cute Brows Purple Round Brows.gif|Purple Round Brows Orange Round Brows.gif|Orange Round Brows ArchBrows.gif|Arch Brows SweetBrows.gif|Sweet Brows HeartBrows.gif|Heart Brows PointedBrows.gif|Pointed Brows SecretBrows.gif|Secret Brows StraightBrows.gif|Straight Brows Eyes Stock Squinty_Blue_Eyes.gif|Squinty Blue Eyes Squinty_Green_Eyes.gif|Squinty Green Eyes Squinty_Red_Eyes.gif|Squinty Red Eyes Tired_Blue_Eyes.gif|Tired Blue Eyes Tired_Green_Eyes.gif|Tired Green Eyes Tired_Pink_Eyes.gif|Tired Pink Eyes Tired_Gold_Eyes.gif|Tired Gold Eyes Blue_Goat_Eyes.gif|Blue Goat Eyes Gold_Goat_Eyes.gif|Gold Goat Eyes Green_Goat_Eyes.gif|Green Goat Eyes Pink_Goat_Eyes.gif|Pink Goat Eyes Purple_Goat_Eyes.gif|Purple Goat Eyes Red_Goat_Eyes.gif|Red Goat Eyes Cute_Eyes_1.gif|Cute Eyes 1 Cute_Eyes_2.gif|Cute Eyes 2 Cute_Eyes_3.gif|Cute Eyes 3 Cute_Eyes_4.gif|Cute Eyes 4 Cute_Eyes_5.gif|Cute Eyes 5 Cute_Eyes_6.gif|Cute Eyes 6 Cute_Eyes_7.gif|Cute Eyes 7 Cute_Eyes_8.gif|Cute Eyes 8 Cute_Eyes_9.gif|Cute Eyes 9 Purple Icy Wink.gif|Purple Icy Wink Pink Icy Wink.gif|Pink Icy Wink Green Icy Wink.gif|Green Icy Wink Brown Icy Wink.gif|Brown Icy Wink Blue Hero Eyes.gif|Blue Hero Eyes Green Hero Eyes.gif|Green Hero Eyes Blue Work Eyes.gif|Blue Work Eyes Green Work Eyes.gif|Green Work Eyes Stay Strong Eyes.gif|Stay Strong Eyes BrownSweetEyes.gif|Brown Sweet Eyes GraySweetEyes.gif|Gray Sweet Eyes MintSweetEyes.gif|Mint Sweet Eyes PinkSweetEyes.gif|Pink Sweet Eyes BlackLoveDoveEyes.gif|Black Love Dove Eyes BrownLoveDoveEyes.gif|Brown Love Dove Eyes MintLoveDoveEyes.gif|Mint Love Dove Eyes PinkLoveDoveEyes.gif|Pink Love Dove Eyes BlueScleraEyes.gif|Blue Sclera Eyes GoldScleraEyes.gif|Gold Sclera Eyes GreenScleraEyes.gif|Green Sclera Eyes PurpleScleraEyes.gif|Purple Sclera Eyes BlackGoldEyes.gif|Black Gold Eyes GrayBlueEyes.gif|Gray Blue Eyes OrangeGreenEyes.gif|Orange Green Eyes PurplePinkEyes.gif|Purple Pink Eyes BlackGothEyes.gif|Black Goth Eyes BlueGothEyes.gif|Blue Goth Eyes BrownGothEyes.gif|Brown Goth Eyes PurpleGothEyes.gif|Purple Goth Eyes BlueMimeEyes.gif|Blue Mime Eyes BrownMimeEyes.gif|Brown Mime Eyes GrayMimeEyes.gif|Gray Mime Eyes PurpleMimeEyes.gif|Purple Mime Eyes Nose Stock Koala_Nose.gif|Koala Nose Little_Nose.gif|Little Nose Goat_Nose.gif|Goat Nose Cute_Nose.gif|Cute Nose Tiny Nose.gif|Tiny Nose Pointed Nose.gif|Pointed Nose Hooked Nose.gif|Hooked Nose Bent Nose.gif|Bent Nose Mouth Stock Pouty_Lips_1.gif|Pouty Lips 1 Pouty_Lips_2.gif|Pouty Lips 2 Stern_Mouth.gif|Stern Mouth Cute_Mouth.gif|Cute Mouth Goat_Mouth.gif|Goat Mouth Cute_Smile.gif|Cute Smile Purple Icy Lips.gif|Purple Icy Lips Pink Icy Lips.gif|Pink Icy Lips Green Icy Lips.gif|Green Icy Lips Brown Icy Lips.gif|Brown Icy Lips Flashy Grin.gif|Flashy Grin Smerk.gif|Smirk Scowl.gif|Scowl SweetSmile.gif|Sweet Smile LoveDoveMouth.gif|Love Dove Mouth LionMouth.gif|Lion Mouth SecretMouth.gif|Secret Mouth GothMouth.gif|Goth Mouth ClownMouth.gif|Clown Mouth Facial Hair Stock item_685.gif|Goatee 01 item_686.gif|Goatee 02 item_687.gif|Thin Beard Red_Beard.gif|Red Beard Peach_Beard.gif|Peach Beard Blond_Beard.gif|Blond Beard Brown_Beard.gif|Brown Beard White Beard.gif|White Beard Black Beard.gif|Black Beard Stubble.gif|Stubble Extra Stock Lip Scar.gif|Lip Scar Cheek Scar.gif|Cheek Scar Eye Scar.gif|Eye Scar AD based Stock Faces that were not added in a Salon update are usually face items based on existing ADs. This list does not include items from the first Queen Snake baddy, or any ADs that have been redesigned. Honey Face New.gif|Honey Face Capricorn Eyes.gif|Capricorn Eyes Virgo Face.gif|Virgo Face Garnet Face.gif|Garnet Face Daffodil Eyes.gif|Daffodil Eyes Partytime Eyes.gif|Partytime Eyes Ruby Larkspur Eyes.gif|Ruby Larkspur Eyes Shortcake Eyes.gif|Shortcake Eyes Archer Eyes.gif|Archer Eyes Sea Foam Face.gif|Sea Foam Face Genie Face.gif|Genie Face The Beast Face.gif|The Beast Face Rapunzel Face.gif|Rapunzel Face Blue Fool Face.gif|Blue Fool Face Brown Fool Face.gif|Brown Fool Face Rockabilly Scar.gif|Rockabilly Scar Gaia_Beard.gif|Gaia Beard LoversFace.gif|Lovers Face ChariotEyes.gif|Chariot Eyes TheWheelEyes.gif|The Wheel Eyes TheHangingManFace.gif|The Hanging Man Face TheHangingManFreckles.gif|The Hanging Man Freckles WorldCardFace.gif|World Card Face VenusFace.gif|Venus Face RedEarthBeard.gif|Red Earth Beard BrownEarthBeard.gif|Brown Earth Beard BlackEarthBeard.gif|Black Earth Beard WhiteEarthBeard.gif|White Earth Beard LeafEarthBeard.gif|Leaf Earth Beard EarthBeard.gif|Earth Beard EarthFace.gif|Earth Face GhostEyes.gif|Ghost Eyes KismetSmile.gif|Kismet Smile PlutoFace.gif|Pluto Face AuroraEyes.gif|Aurora Eyes AuroraMouth.gif|Aurora Mouth CavelingMouth.gif|Caveling Mouth GentInBlueStache.gif|Gent In Blue Stache Green Fairy Face.gif|Green Fairy Face Blue Fairy Face.gif|Blue Fairy Face Pink Fairy Face.gif|Pink Fairy Face Brown Fairy Face.gif|Brown Fairy Face Purple Fairy Face.gif|Purple Fairy Face PlanetUranusFace.gif|Planet Uranus Face PrimadonnaFace.gif|Primadonna Face IndependentFace.gif|Independent Dame Face LadybugEyes.gif|Ladybug Eyes SpaceRacerEyes.gif|Space Racer Eyes GloomFace.gif|Gloom Face RadicalMouth.gif|Radical Mouth Old Face Designs Some of the older designs were redrawn in 2019- here are what they previously looked like. Honey Face.gif|Honey Face References Category:Shop